Malas Técnicas que sí Funcionan
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI Saga trata de decirle a Mu que le interesa, pero ya que no puede hablar con soltura decide usar una vieja tradición para obligarlo...


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

MALAS TÉCNICAS QUE SÍ FUNCIONAN.

Estaba decidido, ¡tenía que ser ya! ¡Ese mismo día! En menos de una semana la estación volvería a cambiar y de no atreverse sería sólo una temporada más donde habría demostrado lo débil y cobarde que podía llegar a ser.

¡Naturalmente no lo era! No era posible. Después de todo él era el Santo de Géminis, uno de los más fuertes santos de toda la historia. El que había tomado en sus propias manos la vida del patriarca… De acuerdo, quizá eso no era precisamente un buen atributo, es sólo que la cobardía no le iba y por eso no lograba entender por qué no podía conseguir eso que bien sabía que quería.

Y eso era lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. A uno de sus compañeros, el santo de la primera casa. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de tener esos cabellos entre sus manos y tirar de ellos suavemente, para peinarlos. Y después deslizar las manos por los hombros anchos, y que éstas resbalaran hasta la estrecha cintura, ambos descubiertos de ropa…

Su imaginación voló, pero tuvo que calmarse para evitar emocionarse y terminar cometiendo una tontería.

Decidido se acercó a Mu, dispuesto a poner su plan en práctica.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos, Saga.

Mu apenas lo miró, estaba ocupado tratando de reparar los pilares de su casa, que aún estaban hechos un desastre.

Saga estaba nervioso, muy en contra de su voluntad, sentía sus piernas flaquear y un nudo en su garganta que le impedía decir algo inteligente.

-¿Y qué haces?

Preguntó haciendo gala de su agudo ingenio. Mu lo miró curioso, ¿qué se traía su amigo entre manos?

-Trato de reparar la estructura del templo.

-Ah…

De nuevo se maldijo a sí mismo, cómo era que no lograba decir nada remotamente mejor, preguntar lo que es obvio era digno de un idiota.

Por fin decidió que hablar no era lo que deseaba hacer y sin más sacó de su chaqueta su arma secretísima y la puso sobre su cabeza.

Mu se giró a verlo, mirando el ramo de muérdago que colgaba sobre ellos.

-Esa es costumbre de navidad, estamos en pascua…

Murmuró algo confundido con el significado de aquel gesto.

Y de nuevo, Saga se sintió estúpido. ¡Maldito escorpión que le había dado la idea! De seguro en ese mismo instante estaría burlándose de él por ser tan obediente.

Molesto con todo arrojó lejos el trozo de planta y se dispuso a salir de allí. Una mano ligera en su brazo lo hizo detenerse.

-Una costumbre debe cumplirse.

Se giró con los ojos como platos, mirando que el ariano le sonreía abiertamente, sin siquiera un poco de pena, más bien algo de picardía y travesura en la mirada.

Y aun que se ahogaba en deseos de un beso profundo, quiso tomárselo con calma. Si por fin podía hacer sus deseos realidad, lo haría bien.

Con un cuidado casi religioso, Saga le acarició la cabeza, sintiendo con la punta de los dedos aquello que siempre había querido sentir, la suavidad de su cabello, su grosor, la forma en que sus brillos cambiaban de acuerdo al ángulo que tenía con la luz… Tantas preguntas se había hecho sobre el objetivo de su amor que ahora que comprobaba sus respuestas pensó que no habría nada mejor.

Eso pensó, hasta que Mu se recargó en él, pasándole las manos por debajo de los codos, quedando abrazado a él por completo.

Saga entonces pudo aspirar su aroma, un aroma agradable a piel tostada que incluso reflejaba que había estado trabajando duramente hasta hacía unos momentos.

Pero había dejado su trabajo por él y era mejor aprovechar el momento. Deslizó sus manos de sus cabellos a sus hombros, acariciando la piel por encima de la camiseta. Esos hombros anchos, fuertes, daban a primera vista la impresión de no serlo tanto, pero ya tocándolos era más que suficiente como para cerciorarse.

Sin poder esperar mucho más, deslizó rápidamente las manos por su espalda, hasta alcanzar la cintura, que de cualquier manera ya estaba pegada a él. Se inclinó hasta Mu, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron robándose el aire uno al otro.

Finalmente, fue Mu quien dio el movimiento decisivo, haciendo que la piel de sus bocas se tocara. Una pequeña chispa los recorrió a ambos en todas direcciones, haciendo que abrieran la boca suavemente, permitiendo que el labio que apresaban entre los suyos, se colara un poco más en sus bocas.

No se atrevieron a mover nada más que los labios. Sin necesidad de succiones o mordidas ambos estaban cayendo en un estado de sopor donde no existía nada más que ellos y el otro.

Ambos estaban muy emocionados y calmados al mismo tiempo. Con la pasión corriendo por sus venas, y con el sosiego de saber que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.


End file.
